Some Things Don't Die
by JackFrost1722
Summary: When Sarah opens her family tree she is drawn to someone named Aro Duopourte what happens when she gets on the wrong tour bus and ends up somewhere she would rather not be. Sorry story is better than summery!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

Hello I am Sarah; I live in Italy Voltera to be exact. My brother is obsessed with the idea of vampires and my mother wont let me see the family tree. I hate my life and most of the time I wish "I was anywhere but here" like any teen in angst. But one night I looked at the family tree that's where it started. Now I'm about to be killed by blood thirsty vampires, we'll get to that later right now I need to start at the beginning…

I woke up in the middle of the night. I knew what I had to do. I tip toed down the hall. And crawled into my mothers room. There it was the family photo album. Mother never let me see it, but now I was going to have a little peek. I grabbed it and left as quietly as I came. I stepped on a single board on the floor, which slipped off. I peeked inside there was a neatly folded piece of paper. I grabbed it. Once in my room I opened the photo album. Which had a picture of a man with long black hair on the first page. Then I carefully unfolded the piece of paper. It was my entire family tree. The man with long black hair was one of the people on my family tree. His name was written under his painting. It was Aro Duopourte. His death was unmarked meaning he went missing. I have to admit I was curious. But this guy is dead what do I care. The more I thought about it the more I had to find out who he was. Then it hit me I could just google it. But the only thing I found out was the he lived in the city of Voltera. I lived in the country. So I booked a tour to the down town city and a lunch. After that I broke into some long forgotten life savings.

The next day I woke up late and got dressed in a hurry. I booked it to the tour station. And bought tickets to the tour. I tried to find bus number 24358 eventually I found it and boarded it but I realized I left my purse at the ticket booth so I ran to get it. I busted butt to get back to the bus I ran on it not even checking the number of the bus. The bus driver/tour guide was a young woman in her late teens to early twenties. She stood and said "Hi my name is Heidi and I will be your tour guide today" some thing wasn't right about her for one thing she was wearing purple contact lenses, and she seemed like she was going to eat us. All the men were drooling over her like a Big Mac. The tour started and the bus stopped at a castle I looked at the brochure and realized that I was on the wrong tour and I had gotten on the wrong bus. I walked up to Heidi and briefly explained my situation she nodded and said that and quote " This tour is a lot more fun and I bet you'll remember it till you die". That freaked me out but I walked with the group into the castle. Inside it was modern we were led into a room with three men sitting on thrones and I saw him Aro the guy from my family tree! Everybody started screaming and I saw people dead on the floor so I hid under a bench made of stone. Soon everyone from the tour was dead except me. And I realized I was going to be killed by vampires.

A/N: lets hope Sarah survives the dreaded Vulturi


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

I was the only one left. A tall vampire walked over to me pulled me out from underneath the bench and said "missed one who wants her" I was being auctioned off I screamed "wait" the vampire put me down I ran to Aro they turned and came after me and I burst into tears saying " I-I-I-I-I-I just got on the wrong bus why do you have to kill me" they all looked at me and a petite blonde came up to me and said "well can't you already tell were vampires" she smiled and continued talking "it's not like us to play with our food let alone have a conversation with it" I cringed. I asked them if I could at least tell them why I was even taking a tour in the first place. A boy about the same size as the blonde spoke "yes, but make it quick". So I explained that I found a family tree with a picture of a guy named Aro Duopourte on it so I booked a tour I got on the wrong bus and I ended up here. When I got here Aro was right in front of me. Aro asked for proof and I told him the family tree was at my house. Aro was genuinely intrigued so he sent the petite boy now known as Alec with me to retrieve it. Alec ran with me back to my house which wasn't very far. And I ran I and retrieved the paper and ran out I also managed to grab the book as well. I asked Alec to walk back. He nodded and slowed his pace. I was so frightened he could probably tell because he said "Aro Is protective of people in Voltera but once they find out they are either turned into one of us or killed". That made me feel worse. "What are they going to do to me?" I asked. He replied by saying "I think Aro will do away with you himself you are far too young to change" I couldn't take it any more. I burst into tears and fell on my knees I couldn't walk. Alec pulled me up and rubbed my back. He simply said "I should not have told you" I turned to him and begged "Y-You won't let them kill me please don't kill me" I was gripping his black jacket. He looked at me and said "I will not promise a mere human anything" this time I fell Alec carried me back to the awaiting vampires. When we arrived Aro had Alec stand by me as I unfolded the family tree and handed it to Aro he looked at it for what seemed like ages. He stood up and smiled "I did not know I had family" then he waved his hand and two vampires came at me I yelled "Please don't kill me I'm 13 let me grow a few years then you can change me" Aro nodded and told Alec to find me a room in which I could stay temporarily. Alec nodded and grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. We walked up many staircases up to a large room in the highest tower and he left. I looked around there was a wardrobe a Victorian era style canopy bed and many stained glass windows there were many items in the room and the closet was filled with dresses cloaks and hoop skirts. There was a trunk at the end of my bed it had corsets in it. The petite blonde now known as Jane brought me nightgowns, and briefly explained the rules of the castle dormitories. I nodded and she left. I cleaned the room and noticed all the jewelry including a crest. It was too much. As I looked out a window with no glass I really felt like a princess. After that I put on a nightgown and went to bed.

Alec's POV

"Alec" Aro instructed "Go get the girl we will do away with her while she's sleeping" I nodded. I ran up to the girls room and picked her up and carefully walked down the stairs. She was a very deep sleeper. Once back in the throne room I stood still for further instruction from Aro "Alec kill her" was all he said. I looked down at the girl now cuddling softly against me and I went to bite her when she woke up.

Sarah's POV

I looked up and saw Alec trying to bite me. I kicked and screamed to let him know I was awake. He set me down. I looked at Aro and asked "why?" he frowned and said "because you know". I put my head down and waited for my sentence. Aro waved his hand and two vampires came at me. I stood still and the two vampires grabbed my arms and stood still. Aro walked up to me and touched my hand. "I see you are just curious and you are afraid of dying not of vampires". I nodded. He smiled and said "continue". And that brings me to my current situation of being killed by vampires. I pleaded for Aro to change me when I was 16. And Alec perked up. A dark haired man sitting near Aro whispered something in Aro's ear and he waved again and I was released.

Aro's POV

The young girl… Sarah was pleading for me to spare her and to turn her at age 16. She affected Alec in some way possibly a talent. Just as I was about to let her be killed Marcus whispered in my ear "Alec is starting to have feelings for her he may leave if she dies which would take our precious Jane away from us". I nodded and waved my hand Sarah was released and I decided to give her the tower in which she was staying in before this mess. She looked as if she didn't trust me. But then again why should she.

Sarah's POV

I walked up to the room I was staying in with Jane. She was very nice but didn't talk much. Then she said "Some vampires have powers" she paused and smiled then continued "I have the power to cause pain just by looking at you Alec my twin the exact opposite he numbs all senses Demetri is the best tracker Aro can read every thought you've ever had and Marcus can detect relationships. I smiled and asked "when I turn… into one of you will I get a power" Jane smiled and said "I don't know" she left me at my room and I went to lay down in my bed that night I didn't sleep because I really couldn't trust a castle full of vampires.

A/N: I just put the first chap up yesterday and I already have a follower! I'm having some controversy on how to end this long fanfic when we get to chap 11 I will ask opinions yay keep with me I should have chap 3 up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Life

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Twilight.

The next day I walked down to the throne room and found no one there I wandered throughout the castle and I started to smell something good. So I wandered until I found the kitchen where Aro was making breakfast. He set down a plate and said "I tried to make a dish I remembered you thought of as your favorite" I gasped and said "you really pay attention on the little things" I looked at the plate of pancakes just the way I liked them. A sliced strawberry sauce topped with powdered sugar with chocolate syrup drizzled on top. I smiled and dove in Aro was just watching me eat. He was an incredible cook. I stood up and washed the dish and put it away. After that I left to go find Jane who promised the day before that she would take me to get more clothes suitable for myself. I got my purse and found Jane with Demetri and Alec. I stood there and waited until I could cut in and I said "Jane I'm ready to go shopping" she nodded and took me to a shop that sold cloaks and bought a few along with a coat that hugged my body much like hers. Then she bought me some modern clothes. After that she bought some dresses that went with hoop skirts and corsets. I bought lunch at McDonalds and forced her to eat a Big Mac when we were done she said "even though calories don't affect me that makes me feel fat I don't understand how you can eat those piles of grease". I just laughed and we left and went back to the castle using a sewer like passageway. When we returned to the castle Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting at their thrones. I walked up to Aro and gave him a gift that I had purchased while Jane wasn't looking It was a fine quill pen set and he asked "What's this for?" I answered by saying for letting me live but mostly for not being a bad cook" He smiled even Caius smiled and from what I've heard from Jane he rarely smiles. I left to go put away the clothes I bought. Jane followed and asked "How did you manage to pay for that" I replied "Just don't let me loose with more than 500 dollars because I buy things very expensive things" she laughed and said "Get dressed Heidi will be here any time and you have to learn how feeding works". Then she left. I got dressed and put on a black dress with a corset and I put and my nicest cloak on with my Vulturi crest. Then I walked down stairs. A few minutes after I entered Heidi came in with the tourists and within minutes the tourists were dead. After watching that I was a little shaken and I went to make lunch. But Aro beat me too it. He made some old Italian dish. I thought it was delicious and he said he would teach me how to make it. After lunch I went up to my room and cleaned the layers of caked dust of the walls. After I was done I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up really late almost time for lunch I got dressed and walked down to the throne room and Aro was sitting on his throne and was partially interested in what I had on I realized I was wearing the same outfit Jane was. Demetri was laughing his head off. Although I have black hair everyone was calling me "Little Jane" Jane got more and more furious until when Felix made a smart remark Jane used her power against him from that point on the little Jane joke was not spoken about. After that Alec helped me clean my room further. He was so fast he had it done in 5 minutes. He sat with me and answered all my questions. The one I wanted to ask was "Are there more…of you" he nodded he said "The Cullen clan is the second largest to us" That frightened me a little knowing there were other vampires around the world. After that Alec stood up and left so fast there was jus a blur. I went to bed not even changing clothes and soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up my head was throbbing a quick glance at the clock told me it was 2:00 am. Someone must have heard me because Felix came in to my room. He noticed I wasn't acting like I normally did and he called Jane and Alec into the room. Jane said, "she's so pale" Felix felt my forehead and told Jane I had a fever and needed medicine after which Jane left and a few minutes later brought in aspirin. They forced me to drink lots of water and tore off all the blankets off my bed except for a thin sheet. Felix brought in a big pot from the kitchen and said "Puke in this not on the floor" I nodded not that I felt like I was going to puke they all left except Alec who had to watch me. I fell asleep for a few hours and I woke up to a cool hand touching my hair. A voice half yelled " Felix, Jane get in here" two people ran in the man spoke again "It's scarlet fever". After that Jane was saying my temperature was too high and by the time she got the medicine it would be too late. The were conversing like this for a long time "Alec her temperature it's 104" that made me really scared and I started coughing "Jane do something" "what can I do her Temperature is to high" I heard more voices "What's wrong" "scarlet fever" and the voices continued talking. Then someone said "Alec lie next to her in the bed it should cool her down for now Jan and I will go get medicine". Then I felt Alec get into bed and he hugged me tight so I would cool down Jane said "It's working" then everyone left and Alec kept me cool while Jane was out. A few minutes later I fell asleep and woke up when Jane came back she gave me medicine and said "Alec if you leave her fever will spike so stay". Soon after that I fell asleep.

A/N: OH NOZ what will happen next. Oh I write really fast :P


	4. The Ropes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

I woke up in the morning with a giant headache. Alec was next to me he felt my head, got up and left without saying a word. I got up and tried to walk around but I was in a lot of pain so I went back to bed.

After a few days I was well again and I was going with Heidi to work she thought I might be a good fisher. Though I didn't particularly care for the job but I had nothing better to do. We walked down the winding halls and into the throne room. Heidi led me out to the same tour bus that brought me here. I felt terrible about ending human lives. I surely didn't want to die and I'll bet you they don't want to die either. Heidi started the posh bus and left for the tour station. It wasn't long until every horny guy in Voltera decided to take the tour with the really hot babe driving. And I secretly made note that horny guys die in the end. Heidi didn't seem in the least bothered by the guys all lined up with boners and 100 dollar bills in their pockets trying to pay her to "get some" if I were Heidi I'd kill them all right then. She just smiled and ignored them. When we got back the killing began. I left the room I couldn't stand all the death. And besides my birthday was tomorrow and I know what I want… an early change. Maybe at 14 would be ok. I mean I've kept the secret this long. But no Aro threw me a big ass party, which was great and the gifts… also great but no vampire thing happening. I didn't ask about it. I took my things and happily went up stairs.

A/N: Ok guy's short chapter but next time there will be a time leap and a 16-year-old Sarah will appear so get ready the gettins good. Oh and sorry for not posting for a while. and p.s. fo all those nasty minds out there: 69 and 67 think about the numbers comment what they mean winner gets a free fanfic feat any character/ oc or u


End file.
